wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Golem/20
| autor=Gustaw Meyrink | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Kres — — — y! y. Słowa te jeszcze dzwonią mi w uszach. Wtedy podnoszę się i muszę sobie przypomnieć, gdzie jestem. Leżę w łóżku i mieszkam w hotelu. A więc nie nazywam się Pernath. Czyżby mi to wszystko śniło się tylko? Nie! Tak nie wygląda rojenie senne. Spoglądam na zegar: spałem zaledwie godzinę. Jest w pół do trzeciej. A tam wisi cudzy kapelusz, który zamieniłem dziś w katedrze na Hradczynie''Hradczyn'' — dziś Hradczany, dzielnica Pragi, w której znajduje się zamek królewski., gdym podczas wielkiej mszy siedział w ławce. Czy jest we środku nazwisko? Biorę kapelusz i czytam złotymi literami na białej jedwabnej podszewce, cudze, a jednak tak znajome, nazwisko: Teraz już nie mam chwili spokoju; pospiesznie się ubieram i biegnę na dół po schodach. — Odźwierny! Proszę otworzyć! Idę jeszcze na przechadzkę — na godzinę. — Dokąd, proszę? — Do dzielnicy żydowskiej. Na Koguci Zaułek. Czy jest w ogóle ulica, która się tak nazywa? — Owszem, owszem. Jest — odźwierny uśmiecha się chytrze — ale zwracam uwagę, że z dzielnicy żydowskiej mało co pozostało. Wszystko domy nowo zbudowane. — Nic nie szkodzi. Gdzie leży Koguci Zaułek? Odźwierny grubym palcem wskazuje na planie miasta Pragi. — Tutaj, proszę pana. — A szynkownia „Loisiczek”? — Tutaj, proszę pana. — Proszę mi dać duży kawał papieru. Zawijam w ten papier kapelusz Pernatha. Rzecz dziwna: jest prawie nowy, nieposzlakowanie czysty, a jednak tak kruchy, jak gdyby był odwieczny i prastary. Po drodze przedkładam''przedkładać'' — tłumaczyć, wyjaśniać. sobie: Wszystko, co przeżył ten Atanazy Pernath, to ja współprzeżyłem z nim we śnie, w jedną noc, widziałem z nim, słyszałem z nim, czułem z nim, jak gdybym to ja był nim. Ale dlaczego nie wiem, co on zobaczył przez zakratowane okno w chwili, gdy powróz się rozluźnił i gdy Atanazy, upadając, zawołał: „Hillel, Hillel”! Zrozumiałem, że w tej chwili Pernath oderwał się ode mnie. Muszę odnaleźć tego Atanazego Pernatha i muszę się dostać do niego, choćbym miał trzy dni za nim biegać w koło: tak sobie postanowiłem. Więc to jest Koguci Zaułek. Nawet w przybliżeniu nie był podobny do tego, co widziałem we śnie. Same nowe domy. W minutę później siedziałem w kawiarni Loisiczka. Gwarny, dość czysty lokal. W głębi zresztą estrada z drewnianymi poręczami; nie można zaprzeczyć pewnego podobieństwa ze starym, widzianym we śnie Loisiczkiem. — Co pan rozkaże, proszę pięknie? — pyta kelnerka, zniszczona dziewczyna, w czerwonym, aksamitnym fraku, dosłownie popękanym. — Proszę o koniak, panienko. — Tak; dziękuję. — Hm... Panienko! — Proszę. — Do kogo należy ta kawiarnia? — Do pana radcy handlowego Loisiczka. Cały dom należy do niego. Bardzo elegancki, bogaty pan. Aha, człowiek ze świńskimi zębami na łańcuchu od zegarka! — przypomniałem sobie. Mam dobry pomysł, który powinien mi dopomóc w orientacji: — Panienko... — Proszę? — Kiedy to zawalił się kamienny most? — Przed trzydziestu trzema laty. Hm. Przed trzydziestu trzema laty! przedkładam sobie: zatem wycinacz drogich kamieni Pernath musi teraz mieć koło dziewięćdziesięciu lat? — Panienko. — Proszę? — Czy nie ma kogo między gośćmi, co mógłby sobie przypomnieć, jak wyglądała wówczas stara dzielnica żydowska? Jestem literatem i bardzo mnie to zaciekawia. Kelnerka się zamyśliła: — Z gości? Nie. Ale niech pan poczeka: markier''markier'' — osoba zapisująca wyniki graczy w kawiarni lub w innym lokalu. bilardowy, ten co tam ze studentem gra w karambola''karambol'' — odmiana bilardu. — widzi go pan? Ten z nosem hakowatym, stary; on zawsze tu mieszkał i wszystko panu powie. Czy mam go zawołać, kiedy skończy? Szedłem za wzrokiem dziewczyny. Smukły, białowłosy, stary człowiek opiera się tam o lustro i kredą czyści swój kij. Zniszczona, ale bardzo pańska fizjonomia. Kogo to on mi przypomina? — Panienko, jak się nazywa markier? Kelnerka, stojąc, opiera się łokciem o stół, liże ołówek, pisze z pośpiechem na marmurowej płycie stołu niezliczone razy jego nazwisko; prędko je wyciera za każdym razem — mokrymi palcami. Jednocześnie rzuca w moją stronę mniej lub więcej ogniste spojrzenia — stosownie do tego, jak jej się uda. Oczywiście konieczne jest zarazem podniesienie brwi, gdyż to powiększa czarodziejstwo spojrzenia. — Panienko, jak się nazywa markier? — powtarzam swe pytanie. Spoglądam na nią; ona chętniej by usłyszała: Panienko, dlaczego raczej nie nosisz na sobie nic, prócz fraka? albo coś podobnego. Ale nie pytam o to: zbyt mi po głowie krąży mój sen.. — No, jakże się ma nazywać? — z nadąsaną miną odpowiada. — Oczywiście nazywa się Ferri. Ferri Athenstädt. Ale, ale! Ferri Athenstädt. — Hm — a więc znów stary znajomy. — Niechże mi panienka dużo, dużo o nim opowie — mówię słodko, ale zaraz muszę się pokrzepić koniakiem; — Pani tak miło szczebiocze! (Brzydzę się samym sobą). „Panienka” tajemniczo pochyla się tuż nade mną, aż jej włosy twarz mi łachocą i szepcze: — Ferri przedtem był to ćwik''ćwik'' (daw.) — spryciarz. kuty na cztery nogi. Podobno pochodzi z bardzo starej szlachty, ale to oczywiście jest takie tylko bajanie, bo on wcale brody nie nosi. A mówią też, że dawniej miał strasznie dużo pieniędzy. Pewna rudowłosa Żydówka, która już za młodu była „taka” — znów kilka razy szybko napisała jej nazwisko — wycisnęła z niego wszyściusieńko. Oczywiście mówię wedle monety. No, a kiedy on już był bez grosza, to go puściła kantem i wydała się za mąż za bogatego pana: za... — szepnęła mi do ucha jakieś nazwisko, którego nie mogłem uchwycić. Wielki pan musiał się naturalnie wyrzec wszelkich zaszczytów i od tego czasu mógł się nazywać tylko Ritter von Dammerich. No więc tak. Ale tego, że ona była dawniej „taka”, tego już oczywiście nigdy zmyć z niej nie mógł. Ja zawsze mówię — — Fritzi! Płacić! — zawołał ktoś z estrady. Rzuciłem wzrokiem po sali, gdy usłyszałem za sobą ciche, metaliczne ćwierkanie, niby świerszcza. Obejrzałem się zaciekawiony. Nie dowierzałem swoim oczom. Twarzą odwrócony ku ścianie, stary jak Matuzal, trzymając pozytywkę małą jak pudełko papierosów na swoich trzęsących się, szkieletowych rękach, siedzi w kącie, skurczony do cna, ślepy, zgrzybiały Neftali Szafranek — i kręci małą korbką. Podchodzę do niego. Zmieszany śpiewa szeptem sam sobie. Frau Pick, Frau Hock und rote, blaue Stern die schmusen allerhond Von Messinung, aus Raucherl und Rohn.Frau Pick, Frau Hock (...) — nieskładne połączenie wszystkich wcześniejszych piosenek Szafranka. — Czy nie wiecie, jak się nazywa ten stary człowiek? — zapytuję przebiegającego kelnera. — Nie, panie, nikt nie zna jego nazwiska. On sam go zapomniał. Jest zupełnie sam na świecie. Czy pan uwierzy: on ma 110 lat! Dostaje u nas co noc tak zwaną łaskawą szklankę kawy. Pochylam się nad starcem — i krzyczę mu w ucho jedno słowo: — Szafranek! Działa to na niego jak błyskawica. Coś zamruczał. Z zastanowieniem przesuwa ręką po czole. — Czy pan mnie rozumie, panie Szafranek? Skinął głową. — Niech pan dobrze uważa! Chciałbym pana o coś zapytać z dawnych czasów. Jeżeli mi pan dobrze odpowie, dostanie pan guldena''gulden'' — gulden austriacki był oficjalnym środkiem płatniczym na terenie Austro-Węgier do czasu reformy walutowej z 1892 r., gdy w jego miejsce wprowadzono koronę austro-węgierską., którego kładę tu na stole. — Guldena — powtórzył stary i zaraz zaczął kręcić korbą swojej pozytywki. Powstrzymałem jego rękę. — Niech pan sobie przypomni! Czy nie znał pan przed trzydziestoma trzema laty wycinacza kamei''kamea'' — wypukła rzeźba w szlachetnym lub półszlachetnym kamieniu., nazwiskiem Pernath? — Hadrbolec? Wycinacza kamaszy? — zabełkotał astmatycznie i roześmiał się na cały głos w mniemaniu, że powiedziałem mu jakąś zabawną krototochwilę. — Nie, nie Hardbolec — Pernath! — Pereles? — tryumfował po prostu. — Nie, nie Pereles. Pernath! — Paszeles? — zapiał z radości. Rozczarowany przerwałem badanie. — Pan chciał ze mną porozmawiać, panie — markier Ferri Athenstädt stał przede mną chłodno pochylony. — Tak. Właśnie chodzi mi o to. — Możemy przy tym zagrać partię bilardu. Czy pan gra na pieniądze? Daję panu for 90 na 100. — Zgoda: o guldena. Niech pan zaczyna, panie markier! Jego książęca mość wziął kij, nacelował, zrobił kiksa''kiks'' — nieudane bądź nieprawidłowe uderzenie w grze w bilard., twarz ułożył żałośnie. Znam się na tym: pozwoli mi dojść do 99, a potem od razu wybębni całą serię. Coraz większa ciekawość mnie pali! Uderzyłem od razu w sedno. — Niech pan sobie przypomni, panie markier: przed dawnymi laty, mniej więcej wtedy, kiedy to zawalił się most kamienny, czy nie znał pan w żydowskiej dzielnicy niejakiego Atanazego Pernatha? Jakiś jegomość w biało-czerwonej kurtce płóciennej, zezowaty i z małym złotym kolczykiem w uchu, który siedział na ławce pod ścianą i czytał gazetę, zerwał się nagle, spojrzał się na mnie i przeżegnał znakiem krzyża świętego. — Pernath? Pernath? — powtórzył markier i zamyślił się głęboko. — Pernath? Wysoki, szczupły, miał ciemne włosy — i krótko strzyżoną brodę? — Tak — tak! To dosłowna prawda. — Miał wtedy ze 40 lat. Wyglądał jak — — Jego książęca mość nagle spojrzał na mnie zdumiony. — Czy pan dobrodziej nie jest jego krewny? Zezowaty znów się przeżegnał. — Jak? krewny? skądże? Śmieszne przypuszczenie. Nie. Interesuję się nim tylko. Może pan jeszcze coś o nim wie? — mówiłem spokojnie, choć czułem, jak mi serce się zamraża. — Jeżeli się nie mylę, to swego czasu uchodził on za wariata. Raz twierdził, że nazywa się — — niech pan zaczeka — — hm — tak! Luponder. — A potem znów podawał się za niejakiego — Charouska! — Ani słowa prawdy! — wtrącił zezowaty. — Charousek żył rzeczywiście. Mój ojciec niejeden tysiąc florenów po nim odziedziczył. — Co to za człowiek? — zapytuję półgłosem markiera. — Jest to przewoźnik rzeczny, nazywa się Czamrda. — Co się tyczy Pernatha, to przypominam sobie tylko — albo przynajmniej sądzę, że on w późniejszych latach ożenił się z piękną, smagłocerą Żydówką. — Miriam! — powiedziałem sobie i byłem tak podniecony, że ręce mi się zatrzęsły i więcej grać nie mogłem. Przewoźnik się przeżegnał. — Ale cóż to się z panem dziś dzieje, panie Czamrda? — pytał zdziwiony markier. — Pernath nigdy nie żył! — krzyczy zezowaty. — Ja w to nie wierzę. Natychmiast postawiłem temu człowiekowi koniak, aby był rozmowniejszy. — Są znowu ludzie, co mówią, że Pernath ciągle jeszcze żyje — wygadał się w końcu przewoźnik. — Jak słyszę, jest wycinaczem grzebieni''Jak słyszę, jest wycinaczem grzebieni — Kameen schneider i Kamm schneider'': gra wyrazów niepodobna do naśladowania. i mieszka na Hradczynie. — Gdzie na Hradczynie? Przewoźnik żegna się. — No, mieszka właśnie tam. Mieszka, gdzie żaden żywy człowiek mieszkać nie może: ą. — Czy pan zna jego dom, panie — panie — Czamrda? — Za nic w świecie nie chciałbym tam pójść — protestował zezowaty. — Za kogo pan mnie ma? Jezus, Maria, Józef! — Ale drogę na górę może mi pan z daleka pokazać, panie Czamrda? — To — i owszem — mruczy przewoźnik. — Jeżeli pan chce czekać do szóstej rano, to popłynę w dół Wełtawą. Ale ja panu nie radzę. Spadnie pan do Jeleniego Jaru i połamie pan kark i wszystkie kości. O, przenajświętsza Matko Boża! O pierwszym brzasku porannym wychodzimy razem. Świeży wiatr powiewa od rzeki. Z oczekiwania zaledwie czuję grunt pod sobą. Nagle wynurza się przede mną dom na Staroszkolnej ulicy. Każde okno znów rozpoznaję: pokrzywioną rynnę na dachu, kraty w oknach, gzymsy kamienne świecące jak tłuszcz słoniny. — Kiedy ten dom się palił? — pytam zezowatego. Ze zdumienia zasyczał mi w uszy. — Palił się? Nigdy! — A jednak! Wiem na pewno. — Nie palił się. — A przecie ja wiem doskonale. Chce się pan założyć. O ile? — O guldena. — Zgoda! — I Czamrda wyprowadza dozorcę domu. — Czy ten dom palił się kiedy? — Ale skądże! — Dozorca śmiał się. — Ja nie mogę w to żadną miarą uwierzyć. — Już siedemdziesiąt lat tu mieszkam — zapewnia odźwierny — więc muszę o tym wiedzieć jak się patrzy''jak się patrzy'' — doskonale.. Szczególne, szczególne. Czamrda przewozi mnie w swym czółnie, które się składa z ośmiu nieheblowanych desek; płynie w śmiesznych, skośnych, drgawkowych ruchach przez Wełtawę. Żółte wody pienią się dokoła drzewa. Dachy Hradczyna błyszczą czerwono w promieniach zorzy porannej. Jakieś nieopisanie uroczyste uczucie ogarnia mnie w pełni. Lekkie, zmierzchające uczucie jakiegoś poprzedniego żywota, jak gdyby świat był dokoła mnie zaczarowany; jakaś nieokreślona, niby w marzeniu sennym tkwiąca świadomość; jakobym żył być może w kilku miejscach naraz. Wstaję. — Ile jestem panu winien, panie Czamrda? — Grajcara''grajcar'' a. krajcar — w XIX w. drobna moneta austriacka.. Gdyby pan mi pomagał wiosłować, to byłoby dwa grajcary. Tą samą drogą, którą dziś w nocy przechodziłem już raz we śnie, kroczę znowu: małą, samotną ścieżką zamkową. Serce mi bije i wiem dlaczego: teraz idzie łyse drzewo, którego gałęzie poprzez mur się wychylają. Nie: ono jest pokryte białym kwiatem. Powietrze jest pełne słodkiej woni bzu. U moich nóg leży miasto w pierwszym blasku świtania jak wizja obietnicy. Cisza zupełna. Tylko zapach i blask. Z zamkniętymi oczami mógłbym się teraz przedostać na małą, ciekawą Ulicę Alchemików, tak mi każdy krok jest tu pewny i znajomy. Ale tam, gdzie dziś w nocy widziałem drewniane kraty przed biało migocącym domem, teraz zamyka uliczkę wspaniała, wypukła, pozłacana sztacheta. Dwa wiązy tryskają z kwitnących niskich krzaków, zdobiąc po obu stronach bramy wejściowej mur, który poza kratą wzdłuż biegnie na prawo i na lewo. Wspinam się, aby przez krzaki wzrokiem przeniknąć do środka — i jestem olśniony nową świetnością: ściana ogrodu w całości przybrana jest mozaiką: turkusowobłękitne freski''fresk'' (z wł. fresco: świeży) — malarstwo wykonywane na mokrym tynku., złotymi muszelkami osobliwie pokryte, wyobrażają kult egipskiego boga Ozyrysa''Ozyrys'' — egipski bóg śmierci i odradzającego się życia, jak również sędzia ludzi zmarłych.. Podwoje — to sam bóg: hermafrodyta z dwóch połów, tworzących wrota: prawa strona jest żeńska, lewa męska. — Siedzi na kosztownym, płaskim tronie z masy perłowej — w półpłaskorzeźbie — a jego złota głowa jest to głowa zajęcza. Uszy wznoszą się do góry i blisko siebie, tak iż wyglądają jakby dwie stronice wydarte z książki. Rosisto tchnie dokoła, a zapach hiacyntów rozpływa się przez ściany. Długi czas stoję skamieniały i zdumiony. Zdaje mi się, jakby jakiś obcy świat nagle wysnuł się przede mną, a stary ogrodnik czy służący w trzewikach ze srebrnymi sprzączkami, w żabocie i osobliwie wykrojonym surducie przychodzi ku mnie z lewej strony poza sztachetą i spoza kraty zapytuje, czego sobie życzę. Niemo wręczam mu zawinięty w papier kapelusz Atanazego Pernatha. Bierze go i idzie przez bramę główną. Gdy brama się otwiera, spostrzegłem w głębi dom marmurowy w kształcie świątyni, a na jego stopniach — siedzi ATANAZY Pernath i nachylona ku niemu MIRIAM i oboje spoglądają w dół na miasto. Na chwilę Miriam się odwraca, spostrzega mnie, uśmiecha się i szepcze coś do Atanazego Pernatha. Jestem zaklęty jej pięknością. Jest tak młoda, jak dziś w nocy widziałem ją we śnie. Atanazy Pernath powoli kieruje wzrok w moją stronę, a serce bić mi przestało. Tak mi jest, jakbym widział samego siebie w zwierciadle: tyle podobieństwa mają ze sobą jego twarz i moja twarz. Wtedy podwoje bramy się zamykają i spostrzegam tylko migotliwego hermafrodytę. Stary sługa podaje mi kapelusz i mówi, głos jego słyszę jakby z głębi ziemi. i, u, u, e. o, ć, e, ł. ę, ł. ----